


Mine

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rolled on top of Cas and in the morning doesn't want to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic for a thing I saw on tumblr saying "what if this happened" and I thought I would do it.

In the middle of the night Sam rolled on top of Cas. They only had a room with two singles and Dean had offered to sleep on the floor but Cas refused and when Cas woke up in the middle of the night with a sore back and some kind of rash from the nasty carpets Sam demanded he get in the bed with him. After about an hour or two Cas felt heat smothering him. He looked up and there was Sam, sound asleep on top of him. And surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable, actually rather comforting. The familiar scent and the warmth surrounding him. So he slept. And when he woke Sam was waking up at the same time. What Cas didn't expect was for Sam to be so affectionate. He hummed in content and his eyes fluttered open, looking at Cas and smiling softly. He slightly scared Cas when he made a noise close to a growl.  
"You're MINE gorgeous..." Sam growled, kissing his lips. Cas stayed shock still but lost it when Sam moved down and started kissing and biting his neck. Cas hummed and tilted so he had better access and he could feel how turned on Sam was. Dean was slowly waking up and when he heard the muted sighs and moans he quickly got up and left the room. Neither of them even bothered to say anything. Cas grabbed his hips and started grinding against them from underneath and Sam moaned in pleasure. He kept sucking and kissing and finally Cas started stripping off his clothes. Sam followed and Cas instantly grabbed at Sams dick, teasing and twisting as he felt Sam give in. Sam grabbed at Cas and they started pleasing each other, both of them moaning as they came in each others hands. Sam lazily rubbed them together for a minute before pulling away and laying back on top of him. Cas kissed his lips and jaw until he was sucking his neck. Sam just let him continue.  
"I'm yours... Gorgeous..." Cas breathed, copying Sam. He smiled and held Cas closer too him. They fell asleep together like that every night from then on.


End file.
